In Power
by shorraura
Summary: Your average school has the different cliques. You have your jocks, your plastics, the nerds, the skaters and any other possible stereotypical label that exist in the world. Don't get me wrong, we have those at Marino too, but they are far less prominent. The Couples is the only real clique there is. But not just any couples, the Power Couples./ LOTS OF AUSLLY/Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi there! So this idea popped in my head, and I thought why not give it a try! Please review if you think I should continue.. when I get some reviews letting me know what I should so I will update! :)**

**Keep in mind, Ally only likes Austin as her best friend right now, nothing more. As for Austin, well, you will have to wait and see ;)**

Here at Marino high, there are many things you need to know to help you survive your time here. One: Never order the mystery meat on Wednesdays. It will pick its self up off you plate and walk away.

Two: Never sit in the front row of Mr. Debake's class. He will give you a shower regardless if you're in need of one or not.

Three: Don't use the last stall in the girls washroom. You will most likely never get out.

And finally, but most important

Four: Couples rule the school.

Your average school has the different cliques. You have your jocks, your plastics, the nerds, the skaters and any other possible stereotypical label that exist in the world. Don't get me wrong, we have those at Marino too, but they are far less prominent. The Couples is the only real clique there is. But not just any couples, the _Power Couples. _You see, there are many couples that are get together and separate through out the year, but no one really pays attention to them. There is a mainstream, single minded group of people (who would be considered the plastics and jocks if it weren't for this whole couple scheme) whom everyone knows, and everyone follows, and _they _ are who form the power couples.

I should probably introduce myself, I'm Ally Dawson, Junior here at Marino high, therefor the couple system is nothing new to me. I have grown a custom to it just like everyone else has.

The power couples consist of 4 couples, but 9 people. confused? Let me explain.

Well the longest standing couple in the group is my sister Cassidy and her boyfriend Dallas. They are kinda the 'leaders of the pack'. They have been here the longest, and have been together since freshman year.

Next, you have my brother, Dez, and his girlfriend Carrie. They are also seniors (Dez and Cassidy are twins if you really wanted to know) but Carrie is supposed to be a junior. She skipped grade 11, you would never know she was that smart by having a conversation with the girl. I am still beyond clueless as to how she did it, but anyways, that's another story. Her and my brother have been together since mid sophomore year, they're pretty much perfect for each other as they are both nutty and quirky. Its adorable.

Next, you have Trish and Jace. Trish is pretty much the caretaker of all of us. She comes across as the bitch who wont take any crap (and she doesn't), but once you get past the hard exterior, she is one of the most caring people you will ever meet. Her and Jace kind of keep to them selves most of the time, as they are still in the _honeymoon _phase, but when you need them, they are there.

As for me, I have my boyfriend Elliot. I don't consider us a power couple, I honestly find the whole system a load of crap. However, my siblings insisted that we were in fact 'one of them' and named us a power couple. The initiation part is beyond me, but that is irrelevant.

Elliot and I have only been together since the middle of summer, he is an exchange student and made the towns basketball team. I met him at my friend's party, they play on the same team, and he introduced us.

As for the 9th person, that's Austin. My all time best friend. Ever since grade 2, he has been my rock, and I could never live without him. He always protects me and has my back, and I could ask him for anything more. Best friend of the year, all year, every year goes that Austin Moon boy. Although he isn't a couple, he is good friends with the whole group, so he just kinda gets labeled as a member of the 'clique'. Not that I'm complaining, he knows me better than anyone else and I love having him there right by my side.

Austin knows better than anyone else that I don't agree with this whole 'couples ruling the school' thing. When I bring it up to Elliot, he tells tells me "It has to be this way, Ally, it creates order." But Austin listens, and he understands.

All in all, our little group is pretty great. If you put aside the whole _system_ that it is in place for, you just have a great group of friends made up of a bunch of personalities.

**In Power**

Ally reluctantly rolled out of bed that morning not really feeling the whole 'school thing'. She thought about playing the whole 'im sick' or the 'its that time of the month' card, but figured her siblings would make her go anyway, seeing as that is how it usually went.

She pushed herself up into a standing position, grabbed her bath robe and headed for the shower. When she made her may back to her room, she tripped on the un-even flooring between the bedroom and bathroom.

_I need to get that shit fixed._

She thought as she hauled herself off the floor and back onto her bed. She just sat there for a bit, procrastinating her morning tasks when her phone went off. She unlocked the screen as a smile swept across her face, just like it did every morning when he woke up.

**Rockstar :***

_**Good morning, beautiful**_

Austin has always texted her good morning, every since she could remember. He was just that kind of best friend. She shot him a quick "morninggg3" before she continued on with her daily routine.

Half an hour later, she is dressed in her high-rise denim shorts and her white crop top with her hair in loose curls ready to go. She waiting in her kitchen for Elliot to arrive and bring her to school.

_beeeeeeep_

"Elliot's here! See you guys later." She shouted out to her two older siblings. Receiving a yell from one and a wave from the other she was out the door.

"Well don't you look sexy." Elliot stepped out of the car and made his way around to the petite brunette who was standing on the other side. He looked her up and down bluntly before pulling her in to a tight embrace.

"Thanks," She mumbled. "You ready to go?"

He pulled back and looked into her eyes with lust as a smirk appeared on his face. "Maybe we could just drive out to some back alley and do our own thing?" He winked at her to play it off as a joke, when they both knew very well he was serious.

"I think we better get to school. Dez and Cassidy told me there was something important going on this morning before class." She lied. But anything was better than going down some back road and have Elliot have his way with her.

Yeah they were dating, but there was something about him she couldn't put her finger on that prevented her from giving him herself fully.

The drove in silence the whole car ride to the school. Elliot wasn't thrilled that Ally rejected his proposal, but he didn't want to start anything that he didn't want to finish.

And with Ally, _every_ argument gets finished.

He pulled into the parking lot and the couple hopped out of the car, meeting Austin, Trish and Jace by the front steps of the school.

Before Ally could make her way over to the rest of the group Elliot grabbed allys hand and spun her around to face him.

"Elliot what are y-" She didn't get the chance to finish as he crashed his lips onto hers. Hard. Ally was never one for PDA, but Elliot loved it.

When Elliot placed his hand under the hem of Ally's shirt she knew that was her cue to pull away. He smirked at her with his dark eyes and intertwined their fingers as they headed over to the rest of their group. As they got closer, Ally separated hand with Elliot, and bolted towards Austin.

She threw herself at his open arms as he picked her up and spun her in a half circle. She giggled and kept her arms wrapped around his neck tight, not wanting to let go of her best friend. He made her feel safe with his hugs. No one _ever_ made her feel like he did. Elliot made her feel a different kind of warmth, but she grew up with Austin his hugs were something she grew up with and are something she always looks forward too. He put her back on the ground, but continued to hug her.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your hugs?" She whispered into his ear

he chuckled gave her a small squeeze. "Almost everyday, but I will never get tired of hearing it," He tightened his grasp on her as he continued to speak "and as much as I'd love to keep holding you, I'm going to pull away now before you boyfriend over there rings my neck." Ally sighed and pulled away as did Austin.

She loved having Elliot because she had a different relationship with him than she did with Austin, however, she didn't like the fact that it sometimes limited the things Austin and Ally could do together.

As the others arrive, the bell rings and the all head off to there classes.

Elliot gives Ally a quick soft peck on the lips and she and Austin head off to english.

**In Power**

While Austin and Ally were in English, Ally was intently listening to her instructor as Austin doodles on her binder. They both received a text from their group chat:

**Group**

**Dallas: **_**So Ethan is having a party this weekend at his lake house.. Guess which kick ass group got an invite?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So I had a lot of time on my hands and really wanted to update, so here it is! Chapter 2! Just so you know, I do have a job, and I wont be updating as frequently as this all the time, I will most likely update once a week, when ever I find the time, most likely on sundays, or mondays, anyways, Please review! Those motivate me to update!**

**youaremycupoftea: Yes! Ally is still a virgin, you will find out more about that in this chapter :)**

**Yelllow Converse5: Your review honestly made my day :)) thank you! And I know, I love the friendship so much!**

**LoveShipper: He certainly likes to hint towards innapropriate things doesn't he? And let me know what you think of him after this chapter!**

**JustMeSP: I'm super excited to get to the party part of the story! I have some big ideas in store ;)**

**Storybug131: Thank you so much! And I try to update frequently!**

**queenc1: Thank you! Was this soon enough? lol :D**

**Now.. To the chapter!**

It was finally lunch and the group all met up at 'their' table. They also all sat in their usual spots. On the one end, you have Elliot, Cassidy, Carrie and Jace, the next side, coming back, you have Trish, Dez, Dallas then Ally, Followed by Austin, who sits at the head of the table between Ally and Elliot. Each couple sits facing one another so they can talk, and when they are up for it, play footsies under the table.

"Is everyone up for a good party this weekend?" Dallas looked around at his friends and he rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"When are we not?" Jace stated the obvious and threw his hand up to air high five with dallas across the table.

"Actually, I have a huge test the following Monday, I might just stay home and study." She shifted her gaze to Elliot who didn't look too impressed. "Is that okay? You can still go if you want, I'm just going to stay home."

Elliot nodded in what was supposed to be understanding, but everyone could see he was a little off.

"Sure, babe, it's all good." She smiled at her boyfriend. "You're going to have to make it up to me later though, am I right boys?" Every one erupted into a laughter, accept for Ally who released a nervous chuckle. She felt a slight pressure on her thigh, and she looked down to see none other than Austins hand resting there to comfort her. She looked up at him to find that he was already looking at her, he sent her one of his famous smiles and winked, just so she knew everything was going to be okay.

**In Power**

"This had to be the longest day ever." Cassidy dropped her bag on their entrance bench and made her way to a kitchen stool.

"Long and boring." Ally huffed. "I'm going over to Austins to work on an English assignment, I might be back late, I have my phone if you need me."

"You're not hanging out with Elliot?" Cassidy raised a brow at her younger sibling.

"No? Should I be?"

"Well you two are in a relationship, and have been for a while, yet you're still on ground level."

Ally stared blankly at Cassidy "Ground level?"

"Yeah," Cassidy walked closer to her sister and explained herself "like the most you two have done is make out, am I right? Or is there something you are not telling me?"

Ally knew clearly the direction this was headed in and she did not approve. So what if she hasnt slept with Elliot yet. She was waiting for the right time, and that time just hasnt come across yet.

"I'm still a virgin, Cassidy. Whats your point? What does this have to do with me going to see Austin?" Ally leaned up against the door frame and waiting for her sister to stop beating around the bush.

"You're never going to get to _that_ point with Elliot if you don't spend more time with him." Cassidy huffed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ally rolled her eyes at the older of the two and grabbed her phone and bag and headed for the door, but before she could get out, a hand on her shoulder turned her around.

"You know I'm right, Ally." She pulled herself out of her sisters grasp and headed for the door.

**In Power**

She walked the few blocks from her house to Austins with her mind running all kinds of thoughts.

_What does it matter that I haven't slept with Elliot?_

_That doesn't mean anything._

_Were just not at that point in our relationship yet._

_Should we be?_

_Oh man, is Cassidy right?_

As her mind continued to wonder, she walked right passed Austins house as she was lost in her thoughts.

By the time she clued in to the fact she had been walking for a long period of time, she looked up and took in her surroundings. She was at _the place_. The place where it all happened.

_"Ally, now is not the time." He dad pulled away from the red head standing before him._

_"But that's not mommy!" She screamed through her sobs._

_She had just gone out for a walk with Austin when she saw her dad at the park with a woman that was not her mother._

_"Ally, lower your voice." Her dad began to make his way towards her trying to calm the 9 year old in front of him._

_"No! That is not my mom! Why are you with someone that's not my mommy?" Her screams were loud and piercing. Austin wanted to help his friend, but he didn't want to stand between a father daughter argument. That was until Ally's father raised a hand and backhanded Ally with such force that it caused her frame to hit the ground._

_"You listen here, I told you to lower your voice. No one needs to hear this, and no one will. Got it?" Her father looked at her with dark eyes. The monster before her was someone she always feared. They never had a good relationship. _

_Austin ran to Ally's side, and the 10 year old picked the small girl up off the ground. He ran in the opposite direction, and didn't look back. This was the last time anyone was going to hurt Ally if his life depended on it._

Still living in the flash back, Ally felt a hand grip her waist. She quickly spun around with a scream and kicked the individual behind her throwing herself to the ground. She looked up through her teared filled eyes to see a hurt Austin, and he wasn't hurt because of the punch, but because his best friends was crying on the ground in front of him.

"Oh my god Als, I'm so sorry." He rushed to the ground to be by her side. He quickly scooped her up into his lap, cradling her so her head was tucked between his neck and his shoulder, and he placed his lips to the top of her head muttering 'you're okay, Ally' mixed in with 'I got you, I'm here.' repeatedly.

Her sobs eventually slowed down and they were left sitting on the ground, her sitting in Austins lap absentmindedly drawing circles with her fingers on his chest, as he twirled her hair around his fingers. Ally was the first to break the silence.

"How did you know I was here?" She eyes not leaving the action of her fingers. "I didn't even know I was coming here." The pain still evident in her voice the was just above a whisper.

"I saw you walk past my place and by the time I went outside, you were already quite far, I called your name, but you didn't answer. I was a little worried, so I followed you here."

Ally looked up with sad eyes and wrapped her arms around Austins neck. She readjusted herself so she was facing him, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Hey," Ally pulled back to look at her best friend. "what do you say we forget about the whole english assignment for now and go grab some ice cream?"

Her smile grew wide as the final words came out of Austins mouth. "You always know how to make me smile, even when I don't want too. How?" Austin released a chuckle.

"I just like seeing a smile on that beautiful face of yours."


End file.
